


Enrapture

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Witches, just read it, ooh boy, um idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Yeah, hi." Pete sounds angry. Patrick wonders why. He's pretty sure he's about to find out. "Okay, listen. It's not a bad album. Really. But it's not good enough for <em>this.</em> What the hell? Everyone I know literally won't stop listening to it! They won't fucking sleep! What did you do?"</em>
</p>
<p>It all begins with helping an old lady cross the street. </p>
<p>No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! look! Another one! also hiatus again! because why the hell not 
> 
> I'm on a creative streak rn wow
> 
> This first chapter may be a bit short but I promise it gets better!
> 
> Enjoy!

It all begins with helping an old lady cross the street. 

No, really. 

It's a freezing, windy day, and honestly, Patrick just wants to be home and out of the cold. As he's walking briskly down the street, he spots an old woman standing at a crosswalk, looking annoyed as cars zoom past her without stopping. 

Now, Patrick may be cold and really quite pissed about it, but he is not going to let this old woman go unhelped.

He walks up to her and asks, "Need any help?"

The woman turns to him and beams. "Thank you, dear. I do. Everyone else has been so rude."

Patrick smiles back at her. "That's terrible. I'm sorry people suck."

The woman laughs back. "It's true, sadly."

So that's how Patrick ends up going out of his way to help an old woman across the street in freezing weather, hoping no one tries to run them over or anything. 

When they're across the street, the woman turns to him and says, "Thank you so much, dear. I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Patrick begins, but the woman cuts him off. 

"No, I do." She says, suddenly sounding a lot less frail and a lot younger. "For your help, I give you one wish."

"What?" Patrick asks, confused. Seriously, what the hell? What is this lady, a genie or something?

There's a sparkle in the woman's eyes, which Patrick is just now noticing are an unnatural shade of purple-blue, as she says, "I'm a witch, dear. For your help, I will reward you."

Patrick blinks at her. Is she kidding? But if she's not...he sighs. Okay. 

"Alright." He says. "If you're telling the truth...I just want my album to work out. I want people to like it. I don't think I could deal with another failure."

The woman nods, smile still on her face. "Of course, dear. It is done."

Then she turns and walks away, leaving Patrick alone and confused as to what the fuck just happened. 

~*~

_One month later_

Patrick is currently very busy questioning everything he believes in, and also wondering how the fuck he got into this mess. 

See, the thing is, it would seem that what he wished for had actually come true. His album was a huge success. 

But this was not what he had meant. 

All he'd wanted was for people to not hate it. And that's certainly not what actually happened. 

He feels like it's everywhere, like he can't escape it. Everyone and their dog seems to be listening to it. And furthermore, everyone and their dog seems to not be able to _stop_ listening to it. 

Patrick isn't sure what's going on, and it's hard to describe, but he hates it. He'd rather this album fail than have to deal with this. And he's pretty sure he's the only one who's even realized how weird the circumstances of this are. 

Well, as it turns out, he isn't. 

He gets the call one night, and picks up without checking the number. He opens his mouth to say that if this is one more person who's going to scream at him about how great the album is, they should just hang up, but he's interrupted by the person on the other end. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what the fuck?"

Patrick sits straight up. No. He cannot be getting this call right now. He manages to stammer out, "I...Pete?"

"Yeah, hi." Pete sounds angry. Patrick wonders why. He's pretty sure he's about to find out. "Okay, listen. It's not a bad album. Really. But it's not good enough for _this._ What the hell? Everyone I know literally won't stop listening to it! They won't fucking sleep! What did you do?"

Patrick's eyes widen. He didn't realize it was _that_ bad. He manages to force out a small, "Wait, what?"

"I don't know what you did, but fix it! This is freaking me out!" Pete practically screams into the phone. He sounds afraid. Patrick wonders what he's afraid of. He wonders, for a split second, if Pete is afraid of _him_. 

"I'm not sure what I did." Patrick says quietly. He pauses, then amends, "Okay, that's a lie. But I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to what? Fucking...I don't know...control people's minds?" Pete spits out, and Patrick is suddenly very afraid of himself too. 

"I didn't...I don't...fuck..." He says slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as if that will fix everything. 

"Fix it!" Pete demands desperately. 

"I wish I could!" Patrick screams back, just as desperately. Pete falls silent. 

After a moment, he speaks. "You said you know what you did. What was it?"

Patrick takes a deep breath. "I helped a witch cross the street. She gave me a wish. I just wanted people to like my album."

"Oh." Pete mutters, sounding deep in thought. "Okay. Then you're lucky I just so happen to know a witch. He'll help us."

"You...do?" Patrick asks slowly. 

"Yeah!" Pete answers. "Hey, um...we can meet up and visit him?"

"Sure." Patrick days before he can change his mind. 

What the fuck has he done?

~*~

"Pete." Patrick says, glaring at his friend (?) after he sees who opens the door of the house Pete has brought him to. "Andy is not a witch."

"No, actually, I am." Andy speaks up from where he's standing, leaning causally against the door frame. 

"He is." Pete confirms, grinning at Patrick. 

"Fuck my life." Patrick mutters, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"So." Andy begins, looking Patrick right in the eyes. "Is this about how your album is fucking magic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating already!
> 
> The plot will definitely pick up next chapter (and there will be some angst!!! wonderful!!!), so sit tight while I give you exposition. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tell me everything."

Patrick shifts nervously on Andy's couch. Andy is sitting in a chair across from him, staring him down. Pete is sitting on the other side of the couch, doing his best to look bored (and failing). 

"Um." Patrick begins nervously, trying to focus on anything except Andy's expectant face. "Well, see...there was an old lady...I helped her cross the street...and she said she was a witch...and said she'd give me a wish for helping her."

"And you said?" Andy prompts, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"I said...I wanted people to like my album." Patrick mutters, eyes falling to look at the floor rather than anyone else in the room. He suddenly feels like an idiot. He's seen all the movies where someone wishes for something and it's twisted out of control. He should've known better. 

"Well, they certainly do." Andy comments dryly, sighing. "Okay, trust me on this, but...sing something."

Patrick blinks. That doesn't seem to have any correlation with what they were just talking about. "What?"

"Anything." Andy continues, shrugging. "It can be fucking Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for all I care."

"Okay..." Patrick mutters, and per Andy's request, actually sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. 

Andy watches him intently the whole time, and when the song finishes, he says, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What?" Patrick asks, frowning. 

"Enrapture." Andy elaborates, but that really doesn't help Patrick's confusion, so it's not really an elaboration at all. 

"Okay, again...what?" He repeats, hoping for a better explanation this time. 

Andy sighs, then gives a real explanation. "It's a type of magic. It's more commonly referred to as hypnotism. A weak kind of mind control, basically. It can be found in many forms, such as in someone's eyes, their touch, or," here he pauses dramatically and gives Patrick a pointed look, "their voice."

Patrick takes a second to comprehend what Andy had just said, and when he gets it, his eyes widen and he manages to rush out, "But I don't have any magic!", clinging onto the hope that that's true. 

"Obviously that's not true." Andy sighs a bit over-dramatically, shattering Patrick's hopes. 

"But if that's true...I..." Patrick tries to find the words to get out what's on his mind. "If that's true, wouldn't it have affected you when I was singing earlier?"

"He has a point." Pete speaks up for the first time from where he's mostly just been silently sulking. 

"Well, since I possess my own magic, basic enrapture like that won't affect me." Andy explains, then gestures to Pete. "And he's protected."

"He's what?" Patrick asks at the same time Pete asks, "I'm what?"

Andy sighs, rolling his eyes. "When I joined the band, I put a low level protection spell on all you idiots, because who knows when you'd get into trouble." 

"Okay, fair point." Pete shrugs, then points to Patrick and mouths something that no one can really understand, but the meaning of which is implied. 

"Shut up, asshole." Patrick mutters, jabbing Pete in the side. 

"And you two are going to need to get along if we're going to fix this." Andy continues, glaring pointedly at Pete and Patrick. 

"Do you even know how to fix this?" Patrick asks, frowning. 

"Not exactly." Andy admits, shrugging. "But I know where we can ask."

"Good. Then can we please go?" Patrick asks desperately. For this first time, he's starting to wonder what he's capable of now, and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like any of this, actually.

"One problem: my car is broken." Andy says, and asks, "You two drove here though, right?"

Pete and Patrick share a look, and Patrick mutters, "Taxi."

Andy sighs. "It's fine. We'll get a ride. I know a guy."

He pulls out his phone. 

~*~

"Dude." Pete whispers to Patrick as they're thrown into each other again. "I totally forgot why we would never let Joe drive the van."

"I forgot too. I wish I never had to remember." Patrick mutters as they make an unnecessarily sharp turn.

"Shut up back there!" Joe says, turning and beaming wildly at the back seat. "It's my car, I drive it however the fuck I want to."

"I regret everything." Patrick mutters, and Pete laughs. 

"At least we're getting there fast." Andy points out. "Even if it's not even close to safe."

"Yeah, where the hell are we going again?" Joe asks, turning again when Andy points. 

Suddenly they're heading straight for a large cement wall. Joe moves to brake, but Andy stops him, yelling, "Drive into it!"

"Are you insane, man?" Joe screams, but keeps going nonetheless. 

"Possibly!" Andy screams back as the car drives straight _through_ the wall. 

Joe suddenly brakes now, throwing Pete and Patrick together one last time. 

Patrick looks around, taking in his surroundings. They're in a large, open room with concrete walls and floors and a ceiling that seems to open up to the sky, but the room is too dark for it to be real. It's damp and cold and overall miserable. 

"Where are we?" Patrick asks quietly, looking to Andy for an answer.

Andy looks back to him. "This place is the Entrance Room, and that-" he points to an old wooden door across the huge room that Patrick hadn't noticed, which is flanked by two men who seem to be guards "-is the door to the Witches' Guild."


End file.
